The present invention is based on a portable power tool.
A portable power tool is already known from DE 199 14 855 A1, which is designed as an angle grinder and is provided with a protective cover, the rotational position of which is fixable in the circumferential direction using a simple, releasable locking mechanism. Its catch mechanism is composed essentially of a flat spring, the projections of which are capable of being disengaged from recesses in the protective cover to allow the protective cover to be adjusted by hand, and the retention forces of which are impaired by deformation of the catch mechanism caused by intensive worksite use.